1. Definition of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to fire sprinklers and, more special, to a gutter-anchored structure for portable fire sprinklers.
2. Description of the State of the Art
From the prior art there are known systems by which building structures are protected from wildfire, adjacent of fires, and similar disasters.
A multitude of patents has addressed this issue of buildings fire protection. One can say that only sprinklers disposed on and attached to roofs were envisaged.